


Yes, My Lord!

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power play kind of, Royal Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Since Alec has seen Magnus in his royal mode back in Edom, he can't get it out of his head how hot he was... So he suggest a little roleplay!





	Yes, My Lord!

''Wait, you want me to do what now?'' asked Magnus because Alec's sudden request made him quite a bit shocked. The two of them were sitting in the living room, when suddenly Alec suddenly started talking about Edom. It's been a few weeks since Alec and the others were able to bring Magnus back and since he saw Magnus sitting in his throne like that, Alec's mind was going places and he had to admit it; seeing Magnus in his  _ royal _ mood was quite hot, actually. So, it wasn't really a wonder that Alec wanted to see Magnus in it again. Now, not in Edom, of course, because that place was terrifying. But maybe back at home, Magnus could-

''Well,'' said Alec and felt his cheeks reddening, because maybe his wish wasn't really that wise. But he just wanted to see Magnus sitting on his throne again, all majestic and Alec would be drooling again, just like when they went in Edom and he cleared his throat. ''You know your throne back in Edom,'' stammered Alec and Magnus slowly nodded, arching an eyebrow, because he still didn't get it. ''Well, I just really liked seeing you sit on it,'' said Alec and rubbed his palms together and a little grin spread across Magnus' lips, because he was slowly starting to like this idea. ''I-I mean I knew you were royalty, but seeing you like this, Magnus, I-'' stammered Alec and looked at Magnus. ''Never mind, it's a stupid idea, I-''

''So, if I was about to conjure up my throne right here,'' said Magnus and then folded his arms on top of his chest. Usually, he wasn't much for the royalty thing, but clearly Alexander liked it and if Alexander liked something, then Magnus was bound to like it as well, so he was quite intrigued. What did Alec have in mind? Did he want them to roleplay for a little bit? Because that was something Magnus could get behind really fast. Roleplay was something that he enjoyed quite a lot and Alec took in a deep breath.

“W-well, then you’d be the Prince of Hell and I’d be your loyal subject,” stammered Alec and then slowly looked up at the warlock, who hummed in agreement. Alec felt his cheeks reddening and he then clasped his hands together, cringing when he said those words out loud; it sounded better in his head. “Maybe it’s stupid after all,” he said quickly when Magnus was quiet, but the warlock quickly ended the silence.

“So, you’re up for some roleplay?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Hot royal roleplay,” blurted out Alec and Magnus started laughing. Alec looked up at Magnus, who was still thinking, but in the end, decided to go along with Alexander’s wishes. “You’d be my king and I would be your… knight,” whispered Alec, eyes glowing with excitement and Magnus grinned. Oh, it looked like Alexander had given it a lot of thought as he had all of this already planned in his head. Also, that was  _ hot…  _ Alec as his little archer boy. Okay, Magnus was fully aboard now and he winked.

“I’m game too, royal roleplays can be quite a turn on,” said Magnus and Alec was immediately in a better mood, going to Magnus as he quickly kissed him deeply, but Magnus soon pulled away, turned around and in the corner of the room conjured an exact replica of the throne he had waiting for him back in Edom and Alec’s jaw dropped as he happily watched Magnus going to the throne, sitting on top of it and he raised his head high up. Magnus slipped into his royal mood again and Alec was drooling on the spot, because  _ wow.  _

For a bonus, Magnus put his cat eyes on display and crossed his legs, clearing his throat and Alec took in a deep breath. Okay, he needed to do something, or at least say something… but Alec couldn’t as he was too busy with drooling and Magnus grinned, but then reminded himself to stay in character and he clicked with his tongue. “Is this how you greet your Prince?” asked Magnus, his voice deep and Alec locked his eyes with Magnus’ golden ones and Alec’s breath was shaking, because this was  _ everything.  _ It was ridiculous how amazing Magnus looked like this and he finally stepped forward to Magnus, who was smiling. Alexander was adorable; the way he was stumbling over his feet and he just waited for him to come closer.

“My apologies, my  _ lord, _ ” said Alec as he had been wanting to say this for exactly two weeks now and Magnus was taken back a little bit when he saw Alec slowly walking up to him, then slowly going down onto one knee and he gently took Magnus’ hand into his own, bowing his head down, gently pressing a kiss on top of Magnus’ hand. Magnus grinned when he saw Alec slowly gazing up at him, the warlock biting his lower lip. So, just how into the roleplay could he get Alec to be? Hmm, let’s see and find out!

“You’re forgiven, my knight,” said Magnus as Alec slowly let go off his hand. As he was about to stand up, Magnus got another idea and he clicked with his tongue, shaking his head. Alec looked up and frowned. “Did I allow you to stand up yet?” asked Magnus. It would be such a shame; Alexander looked amazing on his knees and Magnus’ mind was going wild with ideas, Alec narrowing his eyes.

“No, sir,” said Alec and that  _ sir _ did things to Magnus.

“Fuck,” stammered Magnus, but then shook his head. “I mean,” said Magnus and there was a little playful grin on Alec’s lips as well. “As a knight, it is your duty to serve to your Prince,” said Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped and he tried  _ not _ to moan, but by the Angel, he wanted to serve his Prince and he wanted to do such a good job. Alec’s head was spinning and it looked like Magnus was slowly slipping into it more and more.  _ Lovely.  _

“But of course,” murmured Alec. “I swore to protect and serve your Highness no matter what,” said Alec and then made a little pause as he slowly went closer to Magnus and placed his hands on top of his thighs and Magnus grinned. “How can I be of service, my lord?” asked Alec and Magnus exhaled deeply.

“Please your Prince,” said Magnus and that was all that he needed to say, because Alec was so far gone and he quickly crawled closer. “Mmm, it’s like you fit on your knees,” said Magnus and leaned down, slowly lifting Alec’s face by holding his chin. 

“What do you want me to do, my lord?” whispered Alec, trying to kiss Magnus, who pulled back. Instead, he placed his thumb against Alec’s lower lip, who slowly parted his dry lips and tried not to moan quite yet. But just this… the change of powers; Magnus being in control was everything and his breath was shaking. Well, his entire body was shaking.

“Put these lips to a better use,” said Magnus and winked. “You’re a smart boy, you can think of a way or two how you can do that, can’t you?” purred Magnus and Alec tried not to swear. But Magnus wasn’t playing fair, he had his cat eyes out and Alec was a mess. Magnus knew exactly what his cat eyes were doing to Alexander as he immediately nodded. Okay, but who knew that being a Prince could be this fun. 

“It would be my pleasure to please my Prince,” whispered Alec, Magnus’ stomach burning with anticipation and just their little back and forth like this was enough to make Magnus turned on. Not to mention when Alec slowly placed his warm hands on top of his thighs, gently running them up and down, spreading Magnus’ legs apart and Magnus groaned, because Alec was really going to do this, wasn’t he? Tease him to the point of losing his mind, but Magnus wasn’t going to complain, gasping when Alec pressed his fingers into the sensitive spot.

Alec was smiling as he was running his hands up and down Magnus’ thighs, slowly bringing them in, biting into his lip as he leaned in and gently pressed up his lips against Magnus’ cock inside of his pants, but Alec could feel it straining against the tight-fitting trousers. Alec’s mouth ghosted over Magnus’ erection, pressing up his lips against the tip of Magnus’ cock and he then looked up, making Magnus see actual starts. Seeing Alexander on his knees like this, looking up with that pleading look in his eyes just wanted Magnus to make a complete mess out of Alexander. 

“F-fuck,” whispered Magnus as his nails were digging into the throne and he spread his legs wider and Alec chuckled.

“Is my lord feeling good?” asked Alec and Magnus almost forgot about the whole roleplay thing. Magnus just nodded and entangled his fingers into Alec’s hair and brought his closer, wanting Alec to take his cock out of his trousers, because by then he was rock hard, his cock throbbing and wanting to be properly touched.

“Alexander-”

“Yes, sir?” whispered Alec and Magnus slammed his foot against the floor.

“Please me properly,” ordered Magnus and Alec smiled widely, nodding and he quickly undid the button of Magnus’ trousers, followed by the zipper and Magnus quickly pulled them down, together with his underwear, down to his ankles. 

Magnus gasped when he felt Alec’s fingers wrapping around the base of his cock, Alec’s mouth watering when he saw Magnus’ cock. He was rock hard, which made Alec’s cock swell inside of his jeans as well and he squirmed his legs together. Magnus noticed that and a little satisfied grin spread across his lips. Magnus leaned down again and gently cradled Alec’s face, lifting it up and Alec shook. “You make me feel good and I promise to make my archer feel a pleasure that is out of this world,” promised Magnus and Alec shook at the word  _ archer _ . Also, he didn’t doubt that, Magnus always knew how to-

“Yes, sir,” whispered Alec and ducked his head lower, spreading Magnus’ legs wider again and Magnus shook as Alec pressed a few wet kisses into his inner thighs, before he finally moved his hand, giving Magnus cock a few fast jerks, before he swirled his tongue over the tip and  wasted no more time, taking Magnus’ cock inside of his mouth, trying to do such a good job, Magnus’ eyes wide and Alec groaned when he felt Magnus hitting the back of his throat.

“Al-Alexander, a-are you okay?” stammered Magnus as Alec gagged and Alec nodded. Fuck, yes, he was more than okay. He was perfect, floating, he was making his Prince feel good and Alec moaned. “Okay, just go slow, I don’t want to hu-  _ oh fuck, Alexander, _ ” gasped Magnus as Alec tightened his throat around him and slowly started bobbing his head, moving his hand as well, while he cupped Magnus’ balls with the other.

Alexander was very into it apparently and Magnus gently held Alexander’s head as the other continued to greedily suck onto his cock, hollowing his cheeks and Alec’s tongue was rocking Magnus’ world. Alec kept looking up, Magnus’ cat eyes now literally glowing and even though his jaw was hurting, it didn’t matter. He was making Magnus feel good and he moaned when Magnus started moving his hips, still holding the back of his neck and Alec stopped moving, allowing Magnus to fuck his mouth, Magnus trying to go slow, but this was too much. He was so  _ close _ and he quickly pulled out, because he didn’t want it to end too soon. 

Alec looked up, licking his lips, wiping away the drool that was rolling from the sides of his lips and he straightened himself up. “My lord?” asked Alec, confused and Magnus grinned.

“E-enough,” stammered Magnus and sighed. “Come here, let your king take care of you, huh?” asked Magnus, becoming a king all of the sudden apparently, but Alec had no objections. Magnus was a king, no Magnus was a  _ God.  _

“Yes, yes, please,” panted Alec and Magnus grinned.

“Straddle my legs, Alexander,” ordered Magnus and Alec did as he was told, pulled down into a sloppy kiss as soon as he was on top of Magnus, the warlock devouring him right there, Alec allowing everything to happen as his hands were gripping Magnus shoulders as the warlock had no more patience. He just wanted to fuck Alexander so nice and hard and with a snap of his fingers he banished all of Alec’s clothes and grinned when he saw how hard Alexander was for him. Mmm, lovely.

“Mag-”

“Yes, I’ll hurry, I can’t- much longer,” stammered Magnus and pulled Alec closer, snapping his fingers, using his magic to lube them up and Alec hissed he felt Magnus’ fingers pressing up against his entrance, Magnus gently pressing up against it and then he slowly pushed a finger inside, Alec hissing out in a bliss, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ neck as he continued prepping him, gently curling his finger inside of Alec, adding two more digits, Alec slowly relaxing and stretching around him. Alec was in heaven, wasn’t he? Magnus’ fingers brushed up against his prostate and he almost  _ came.  _

“F-fuck, so close, Magnus, please hurry, I can’t-”

“I know, my archer, I know,” cooed Magnus against Alec’s lips and kissed him feverishly again. “Y-you’re ready,” whispered Magnus, gently jerking Alexander off and the hunter nodded, kissing him again. “Raise your hips,” ordered Magnus and Alec did as he was told, taking Magnus’ cock into his hand and he didn’t even need to be told twice as he started sinking down Magnus’ cock immediately. It was a tight fit, taking his time, both gasping and groaning by the time Magnus was fully seated inside of Alexander, who felt so nice and tight around him.

“Oh, God, Oh, fuck, Magnus-”

“Shh, I’m here,” whispered Magnus, hands roaming all over Alec’s body, wanting to soothe any possible pain that he might be feeling. “Hurts?”

“No,” said Alec quickly, leaning down to kiss Magnus softly. “Can I move?” asked Alec and Magnus smiled, kissing him and he nodded.

“Of course, Angel,” said Magnus, gripping Alec’s hips. “Make yourself feel good on that dick,” he said and Alec was a goner as he slowly prompted himself up on his legs and slowly started moving. This position allowed Magnus to press up so  _ deep _ inside, Alec mewling when Magnus’ cock hit his prostate dead on as Magnus pulled him back down, moving his hips as well, thrusting them up, picking up a nice slowly rhythm, both of them moving in synch and Magnus just moved Alexander in awe; his abs flexing as he was riding him, eyes tightly closed, mouth slowly parted as he was gasping and chanting Magnus’ name over and over again.

Magnus’ eyes fell on Alexander’s weeping cock, fingers going around and Alec moaned loudly when he felt Magnus’ hand moving in fast strokes, picking up the pace as well as he rolled his hips, the skin on skin slapping sounding almost obscene, but also so fucking hot as Alec prompted himself on that throne as Magnus finally let loose of his control, Alec holding himself up as Magnus went to town and pounded into him, feeling Alexander tightening around him and Magnus pulled him down for another kiss.

“Magnus, Magnus, yes, yes, fuck me, go faster, more, more,” was Alec moaning out in between his gasps and groans, mewling into Magnus’ mouth as they kissed, biting into his lower lip and Magnus gripped Alec’s hair and yanked his head back, reminding him just who was in charge and Alec moaned loudly. “Close, close, so close… can I come, sir? Please I can’t-”

“Yes,” whispered Magnus as he was reaching his end as well, Alec nodding.

“Come inside, Magnus… fill me up, oh,  _ fuck, _ ” he moaned when Magnus pulled him so close, eyes wide as that was enough to push him over the edge, coming with Magnus’ name on his lips and he moaned when he felt Magnus coming as well, riding out his orgasm as his arms were tightly secured around Alexander, holding him close as he hid his face into Alec’s chest, holding him close as he didn’t want Alexander to fall off, the latter collapsing on him and after a while both of them started giggling, still high from the mind blowing sex and Alec slowly pulled back.

“Damn, Alexander,” stammered Magnus and Alec flushed. 

“T-that was everything,” said Alec.

“I must admit, the royal roleplay is so hot,” said Magnus and kissed him again, Alec resting up against Magnus as he didn’t dare to move yet. His legs would probably give up on him. “Was it able to satisfy your kinks, Angel?” asked Magnus.

“Oh, yes, perfectly… all of them, damn,” was babbling Alec and then pulled back a little, grinning. “Thank you, my lord,” said Alec with a grin and Magnus grinned back.

“C’mere,” whispered Magnus and pulled him in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Leave a comment if you liked it 😉


End file.
